


Breath and Motion

by raelee514



Series: Breath and Motion [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hides him and Castiel in a closet. Things go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath and Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Was written eons ago from [ Kink_Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: Sensation Play.

It happens fast; Castiel is in the hallway of the house he and Dean had broken into looking for clues on their latest hunt. It’s possibly witches, why they are here looking for ‘dead bunnies, and baby bones’ to quote Dean. They broke in only seconds after the car had left, the house dark and empty. In and out, Dean promised, Castiel remembers as he’s being pushed into a small closet. The full clothes rod hits the back of his head -- hard -- being human hurts more than he thought it would. Dean presses in against him and closes the door. “Be quiet,” Dean whispers in his ear, the feel of his lips against it, causing a vibration to flow down Castiel’s body. The pain in his head is completely forgotten.

They hear footsteps, heavier than the young woman who had left. They pass by, then something clicks and there is a low mumbling noise. Castiel can’t make out the sounds, but Dean sighs, his breath loud in Castiel’s ear, once again the sensation rushes through his body and Castiel shivers.

“Whoever it is is watching the fucking TV, and the couch is lined up right in sight of this closet,” Dean whispers, his voice angry, but Castiel thinks the real word is frustration but he can barely concentrate, Dean’s voice feels like it’s inside of him, creating more shivers and vibrations, Castiel thinks his stomach flips and he wonders how that is possible. A stomach can’t flip, can it? He almost opens his mouth to ask Dean, about it when something stops him, he feels his cheeks flush. There is something human and private going on, Castiel thinks he can’t share this. 

“We are stuck here,” Castiel whispers, thankful that his loss of grace didn’t take away the ability to have multiple thoughts but he’s soon distracted. His own mouth is near Dean’s ear, he nearly feels the skin against his lips, knows he could if he moved his head just a bit closer. Castiel finds he wants to because he wants to taste Dean’s skin. He’s thought about it before, but he was never in a position to act on it, they’ve never been so close.   Castiel licks Dean’s ear, the tip of his tongue grazing against the earlobe and a little above it. It tastes saltier than Castiel expects, he realizes he expected Dean to taste sweet like pie, but he tastes tangy, salty and it’s nice. Castiel’s tongue flicks out to explore it again, but Dean’s moving back, as much as he can, with his back against the closet door. 

“Uh, Cas?” Dean’s whisper is different this time, higher, broken, Castiel realizes that maybe he shouldn’t have licked Dean, but his curiosity had found a moment, so he took it. 

“Been wanting to taste you, you were close enough to, should I have asked first?” Castiel whispers, to Dean, meeting Dean’s gaze, happy to find his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He can’t see Dean’s freckles, but he can see Dean, see wide eyes staring back at him. He sees Dean looks taken aback, but not angry. He knows this is good. 

“Uh,” Dean stammers, it’s more than one syllable, he seems to be struggling to keep his voice low. “Uh, guys just don’t lick guys, Cas.”

“I should have asked first,” Castiel whispers back, nods. “May I do it again?”

“Shit,” Dean whispers, his voice even lower, Castiel thinks he likes it, it’s husky, it’s low, it makes heat pool in his still flipping stomach. Dean’s eyes look wide, Castiel wishes he could see the irises, see just what shade of green they currently are. He wants to know this expression, to see it again, he always wishes study Dean. 

“Cas?” Dean whispers, he sounds hesitant. Castiel thinks he’s going to say no. The hurt that causes surprises him, makes him feel empty, but then Dean’s face changes. “What the hell.” Dean moves as he talks, his voice at Castiel’s ear again, going inside of him causing him to shiver, the vibration flying through him, his stomach doing that impossible flip again. “Only if I can too,” Dean whispers, right in his ear, then Dean’s tongue is against Castiel’s ear, licking up, tracing around the rim, warm and wet, Dean’s breath going in and out faster than before. It makes Castiel’s knees buckle; he thinks he’s going to hit the floor, but Dean’s knee pushes between his own legs.

Dean’s hands are on his hips, underneath the trench coat, feeling warm even through the fabric of his pants. Castiel realizes Dean is holding him up, Dean’s all that is keeping him up, Dean pushed against him. “Dean,” he whispers, but he thinks it may be a moan, and he doesn’t know what he is saying anyway. He moves closer, he wants closer, his own tongue flicks, and it’s Dean’s neck he tastes. 

Dean’s neck tastes like his ear, tangy, salty but Castiel is finding more there. There is earth, metal and life. He finds Dean’s pulse, under his tongue, under his lips because he can’t stop them from pressing flat against warm skin. All the while the only sounds he hears are Dean’s breath in his ear, getting rougher, faster, broken now again by harsh swears, in a broken rough voice that he knows is Dean but sounds new too. 

Castiel is clutching at Dean with his hands, grabbing onto the leather of his jacket, then underneath to the warmer fabric of a cotton shirt, he wants to follow the warmth, he can feel Dean’s chest go in and out, its rhythm matching the sounds Dean makes with his breath. It’s dark, it’s hot, it’s lazy and sweet. Castiel feels Dean’s hands against his skin, wonders how he found a way past the layers, he wants to do the same. Dean’s lips are on his neck, licking his skin, his tongue soft, wet, warm, Dean’s breath against his skin, causing shivers and the welcoming flipping of his stomach. 

“How does, does a stomach flip,” Castiel whispers, unable to not ask as it happens again and again, with Dean’s breath, tongue and lips making him shiver, when he can’t get enough of Dean’s taste with his own lips and tongue. “Dean,” Castiel thinks he may be whining. 

“Giving you butterflies, Cas,” Dean whispers, his voice ragged, his breath harsher than ever. Castiel latches his mouth onto what turns out to be Dean’s jaw, feeling stubble under his tongue for the first time, tasting remnants of soap clinging to the hair. He groans against it, licking more, wanting to taste more. 

“Butterflies?” Castiel whispers moments later, he is more confused but he doesn’t really care, he doesn’t want this to stop, he wants more, something more. Dean’s breath is louder in his ear again and Castiel wonders when he’d moved back up from his neck. 

“So hard, Cas,” Dean whispers, pushing his hips against Castiel’s and Castiel’s eyes don’t close but they roll up and he thinks he may be dizzy. Castiel feels Dean’s erection, realizes this is what Dean means by hard, he realizes just as Dean’s hand presses between them, touching his own penis that he is hard too. 

Castiel whimpers. 

Dean breathes into his ear, and moves his hands against Castiel’s ass, manhandling him, moving him where Dean wants Castiel. The move presses their erections against each other, Castiel closes his eyes, he listens to Dean’s rough breath, it’s his lifeline here, keeping him grounded even as the sounds Dean makes, the constant feel of Dean’s breath against his skin causes Castiel to whimper. The friction feels amazing, even through the fabric of their pants. Castiel moans and follows Dean’s lead, they match their breath and the motions of their hips, it’s rough and ragged, but Castiel loves it as he moves into Dean and Dean moves into him. They are one.

Castiel sees white, then black, then he’s leaning against Dean, his forehead against his shoulder. Dean’s breath is calming in his ear but it still makes him shiver. He feels wet and realizes he’s had his first orgasm. 

“Holy shit,” Dean whispers. “This never happened when I was a teenager.”

Castiel doesn’t know what he means, but he doesn’t care, he’s never felt so relaxed and a part of him hopes they never find their way out of this situation that has Dean so close, his breath in his ear, his skin close enough to taste.


End file.
